Jeratan Sepi
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Kau ingin menjadi salah satu yang lemah. Jika itu mustahil, paling tidak berikan kau seseorang yang sama kuat sepertimu. Itu bukan keinginanmu sebelum kau bertemu dengan pintu pembuka jalan kehidupanmu— Aizen-sama/for BVF2: Hysteria Preamble. mind to RnR?


Pada akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan jurus terakhirmu, bukan?

Setelah berkali-kali kau berhasil dipojokkan dan terjatuh, setelah berulang kali pula kau menolak untuk bertempur—hingga kau berdebat dengan bagian jiwamu yang lain, Lilynette—akhirnya kau memutuskan juga. Benar, keputusan itu adalah mengeluarkan jurus terkuatmu.

**##**

**a Fict for Bleach Vivariation Festival**

**April - Hysteria Preamble**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Jeratan Sepi © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Warning: with 2nd POV, Abal, Aneh, Gajelas serta tulisan yang miring adalah _Flashback_**

_~Kau ingin menjadi salah satu yang lemah. Jika itu mustahil, paling tidak berikan kau seseorang yang sama kuat sepertimu. Itu bukan keinginanmu sebelum kau bertemu dengan pintu pembuka jalan kehidupanmu— Aizen-sama~_

**##**

"Apa itu?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu tidak penting bukan untukmu? Bahkan kau tidak peduli saat melihat wajah musuhmu terkejut kala mereka melihat puluhan—atau mungkin mencapai ratusan—serigala berdiri dibelakangmu. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menatap mereka dengan pandangan matamu yang tajam.

"Ayo, Starrk!"

Dan gumaman pelan itulah yang membuat serigala milikmu segera berlari dan menerjang musuhmu. Tidak kau hiraukan saat mereka kembali bersiaga dengan _zanpakutou_ yang mereka pegang dan menggunakan topeng _hollow_—membuat tekanan roh mereka menjadi sama besarnya dengan tekanan roh milikmu. Kau cukup memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut dari tempatmu berdiri sampai mereka benar-benar terkalahkan oleh serigala-serigalamu.

Ledakan yang terjadi barusan itu terdengar keras—dan juga terlihat dahsyat. Kau tidak merasa senang—bahkan perasaan tersebut tidak muncul sedikitpun—karena kau yakin, ledakan tersebut tidak mengenai salah seorangpun dari mereka berdua—kalaupun mereka terkena seranganmu, itu masih belum dapat kau katakan sebagai luka parah, bukan? Setidaknya, satu kali terkena seranganmu tidak akan menyebabkan mereka berhenti dari medan pertarungan ini. Benar begitu, Starrk?

"Bermainlah, _Kinshara_!"

Kau kembali memusatkan pandanganmu dan melihatnya—melihat _zanpakutou_ tersebut memanjang dan bergerak menari-nari menghabisi para serigalamu. Kau diam, bahkan tidak merubah ekspresi wajahmu sedikitpun melihat serigalamu habis dimangsa olehnya. Mungkin, karena kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka membunuh para tentara serigalamu. Tepat, serigalamu yang telah hancur tersebut kembali be_regenerasi_ seperti tidak terkena luka sedikitpun—membuat kedua lawanmu berdecak kesal akan apa yang barusaja terlihat oleh mereka.

"_Kinshara_, _sonata_ nomor 11."

Pedang itu kembali memanjang dan menyerang seekor serigalamu.

"_Izayoi Bara_!"

Ucapan itu membuat ledakan besar tepat disekitar tempat serigalamu berkumpul. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau lagi-lagi tidak terpengaruh akan hal tersebut. Kau tetap mempertahankan posisi diammu sambil menatap lekat-lekat pertarungan musuhmu dengan serigalamu—serigala yang merupakan bagian dari dirimu dan Lilynette.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Ya, ada tiga ekor serigala yang keluar dari bawah bongkahan bangunan yang telah hancur tersebut. Mereka kembali bersiaga, namun ada hal yang luput dari perhatian mereka, bukan? Serigala-serigalamu yang lain terlebih dulu menahan pedang yang bernama _Kinshara_ tersebut. Dan benar saja, kau melihatnya panik. Hal itu tentu saja tidak kau sia-siakan, karena dengan segera serigalamu tersebut menggigit salah satu kaki musuhmu. Belum sempat mereka membunuh serigalamu yang sedang menggigit kakinya, kau membiarkan para serigalamu meledakkan diri mereka bersama dengan musuhmu.

Kali ini kau sedikit senang menyadari musuhmu tersebut terkena ledakanmu. Tapi kau juga tahu, semuanya belum berakhir. Musuhmu dengan segera terbang menjauhi ledakan tersebut. Kau melihat mereka berdua berbicara bahwa serigalamu adalah _cero_ yang berasal dari senjatamu dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat sikap pertahanan mereka menurun. Kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu karena dengan sigap, serigalamu kembali datang dan mendekati mereka. Berusaha menggigit bagian yang terdekat—dan dalam sekejap ledakan besar itu kembali terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mereka bukan _cero_," ucapmu sambil membetulkan kekeliruan mereka. "Jika mereka adalah _cero_, mereka tentu tidak akan membuat orang kuat seperti kalian terluka. Kami—Starrk dan Lilynette—bisa membagi jiwa kami dan mengontrol pertarungan ini karena serigala-serigala tersebut adalah bagian dariku dan Lilynette."

Kau mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatmu, "kami adalah _Primera Espada_, Coyote Starrk dan Lilynette Gingerback. Inilah kekuatan kami."

Pada akhirnya bibirmu kembali terbuka—mengatakan kesalahan perkiraan mereka tentang serigalamu serta kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya—setelah kau terdiam cukup lama memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Kau tahu, kedua musuhmu sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk menang dan mengalahkanmu. Kekuatan mereka sudah terkuras habis saat melawan serigala-serigala milikmu—dan mereka hanya bisa bertahan di satu serangan terakhir yang siap kau lancarkan ini.

Kau akhirnya memilih untuk menumpukan kakimu tepat diatas sebuah bangunan yang kebetulan berada didekatmu. Dan kau tidak tahu, disitulah kesalahan terbesarmu. Kau membiarkan bayanganmu terpantul—memberikan celah lawanmu yang satu lagi untuk menusukkan _zanpakutou_nya tepat di dadamu. Tentu saja kau terkejut, bahkan kedua musuh yang hendak kau bunuh tersebut pun ikut terkejut menyaksikan keadaanmu saat ini.

Kau menengokkan kepalamu ke belakang dan tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri disana. Kau tentu saja tidak bodoh, karena detik itu juga kau menyadari akan keanehan pada bayanganmu. Dan benar saja, muncul sesosok laki-laki ber_haori_ kapten dengan kedua pedang ditangannya menatapmu dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk.

"Apa itu barusan? Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau bisa bersembunyi pada bayangan? Sungguh menggelikan. Kau telah menyembunyikan serangan seperti itu selama ini?" pertanyaan itu terlalu banyak untuk seorang Espada terkuat sepertimu, Starrk!

"_Kageoni_. Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, pedangku hanya sedang tidak dalam _mood_-nya. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka menggunakannya," musuhmu menjawab—dan itu bukan jawaban yang ingin kau dengar atas luka yang telah ditimbulkannya. "Kekuatan _Koten Kyoukotsu _adalah membuat permainan anak-anak menjadi nyata. Ia membuat peraturan pada siapapun yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan batasan tekanan rohnya, dipaksa untuk bermain dengan peraturan tersebut, termasuk aku. Dengan _takaoni_, siapapun yang berada di atas yang menang. Dengan _kageoni_, siapapun yang melangkah di bayangan kalah. Jika kamu menang, kamu hidup. Jika kamu kalah, kamu mati. Itu memang egois namun aku mencintai pedangku. Hanya saja, dia adalah perempuan nakal yang menghentikan hentakan disekelilingnya seperti ini, bukan?"

Kau melihatnya menusukkan pedangnya ke bayanganmu—tentu saja kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—maka dengan cepat kau terbang ke atas, menghindari pedang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul pada tempatmu berpijak sebelumnya.

"Bagus, rupanya kau cepat memahaminya," seruannya terdengar seperti ejekan di telingamu.

Kau melihat musuhmu sambil tetap memegang luka dimana tusukan tersebut terbentuk. Tidak, jangan mengingatnya Starrk! Jangan berpikir lagi bahwa kau sendiri. Hal itu akan membuat pertahananmu menurun. Lihat, musuhmu kembali menyerangmu—yang pada akhirnya membuatmu harus berkonsentrasi serta menyiagakan dirimu— memaksamu untuk mengembalikan pedang yang memang pada awalnya berada tanganmu.

"_Irooni, _abu-abu!"

Bingung. Tentu perkataannya yang tidak kau mengerti membuatmu bingung—dan kau yakini bahwa itu adalah salah satu jurus _zanpakutou_ yang ia miliki. Kau lagi-lagi kehilangan fokusmu, Coyote Starrk! Musuhmu dengan mudahnya berhasil mengenai lengan kananmu menggunakan pedangnya. Tapi akhirnya kau sadar, bukan? Luka itu hanyalah luka kecil, namun kau merasa bahwa ia telah memotong lenganmu. Kau kembali mengingatnya—mengingat saat dimana musuhmu ini mengucapkan kalimat yang sebelumnya tak kau mengerti.

Kau pintar, Starrk. Karena itulah kau dengan mudah menyadari rahasia dibalik pedang milik musuhmu. Dan tepat saat musuhmu bertanya—apa warna yang kau pilih—kau dengan mudah berkata, "putih." Kau menyadarinya—menyadari ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah musuhmu. Kau selalu seperti itu, Starrk—tidak membiarkan kesempatanmu hilang. Maka kau segera menyerangnya, tepat dibagian _haori_ kaptennya yang berwarna putih. Dia mengerang—mungkin tahu bahwa kau berhasil mengetahui rahasia permainan yang dibuatnya—sebelum darah segar keluar dengan deras dari balik punggungnya.

Dia kembali menatapmu—memberikanmu pujian atas jawaban yang kau ucapakan sekaligus peringatan akan kecerobahan yang kau perbuat atas warna yang baru saja kau pilih. Kau menghiraukan kalimatnya—bahkan saat ia mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah lawan yang tangguh sekalipun. Kau menghiraukannya—namun kau memikirkannya. Ayolah, Starrk! Berkonsentrasilah atau kau akan dikalahkan olehnya. Perhatikan! Musuhmu kembali menyerangmu tapi pikiranmu malah berangan liar. Tidak, Starrk! Dia tidak kuat—kau bisa mengalahkannya jika kau mau. Hilangkan pikiran itu! Menjadi lemah juga bukan hal yang pantas untuk kau jadikan keirian dalam dirimu. Kau kuat, Starrk! Kematian teman-temanmu bukan karena kau. Kau tidak sendiri, ingat itu? Kau bersamanya—bersama Lilynette-mu, jiwamu yang lain. Jangan berpikir tentang keinginanmu untuk menjadi yang lemah, Starrk. Bukankah masih ada satu cara lain? Kau ingin seseorang yang kuat, bukan?

Perhatikan sekitarmu, Starrk! Kau memilikinya. Memiliki orang-orang yang kuat—dan sesuai bukan dengan keinginanmu? Mereka ada bersamamu, Starrk. Tajamkan penglihatanmu untuk kali ini, bahkan _shinigami_ di hadapanmu kini juga seseorang yang kuat, bukan? Hentikan pikiranmu, dan berkonsentrasilah! Lihat, akibat pikiran-pikiran bodohmu kau hampir terluka, bukan? Percayalah, Starrk! Kau bisa menang. Tidak, jangan lengah Starrk. Kalau kau lengah—ah, terlambat!

"Hitam," satu kata dari mulutnya menghancurkan semuanya. Kau terkena pedangnya—dan luka yang ditimbulkannya cukup parah. Apakah dengan ini menunjukkan bahwa kamu sudah kalah, Starrk? Entahlah, karena pikiranmu itu terus terbang dan membawamu pada masa kesendirian—kesendirian yang terus melangkah bersamamu dan menggerogoti jiwamu. Kesendirian yang membuatmu kehilangan segenap jiwamu.

**##**

_"Wow, apakah kamu yang membunuh mereka semua?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dibelakangmu. "Tumpukan hollow yang menggunung tersebut?"_

_"Tidak, mereka mati dengan sendirinya," kau menjawab. "Hanya itu."_

_"Aku mengerti."_

_"Kau terlihat kuat," kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir tipismu, sementara pandangan matamu yang dingin tengah menatap sosok yang melapisi kimono hitamnya dengan jubah putih panjang. Kau bisa melihat sebuah zanpakutou yang sedikit bagiannya tersembunyi dibalik jubah putih panjangnya tersebut._

_"Apa yang kau katakan?" dia bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Aku sedang mencari sekutu."_

_"Kebetulan sekali, kami juga!" kau menjawab ucapannya dengan nada datar—namun nada rasa ingin-tahu tersebut luput dari indera pendengaranmu. "Apakah sekutumu kuat?"_

_"Mengapa kau tidak datang sendiri dan melihatnya?"_

_Kau menatapnya kembali—setelah sebelumnya kau berbicara membelakanginya, "baiklah."_

_"Kau terlihat bisa bersama kami tanpa perlu ada kematian."_

**##**

Tubuhmu terjatuh—melayang ringan menuju pusat bumi. Kau tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhmu lagi, dan itu pertanda bahwa kau sudah kalah. Benar bukan, Coyote Starrk? Walau begitu, kau ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirianmu. Orang yang sudah membebaskanmu dari jeratan rasa sepi—karena kau yakin, tanpanya kau mungkin sekarang masih menjadi sosok yang kesepian dan hidup luntang-lantung di gurun pasir _Hueco Mundo_. Kau membiarkan ucapan itu terlontar dari bibirmu sebelum hidupmu benar-benar berakhir, bukan?

"Maafkan aku, Aizen-_sama_. Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa membalasmu."

Ya, kamu tidak sendiri Starrk. Setelah sekian lama, kau akhirnya menyadari hal tersebut. Kau bersama dengan yang lainnya—Tia, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zomari, Szayel, Aaroniero bahkan Yammy sekalipun. Kau bersama mereka berkat Aizen yang telah membawamu dari dasar jurang kesepian. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal terakhir yang amat penting. Kau juga bersamanya, Starrk—bersama dengan jiwa yang telah kau bagi sebelumnya, Lilynette Gingerback.

**##**

_"Apa kau mempunyai nama?"_

_"Lilynette," bocah kecil itu menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau mempunyai nama? Walaupun kau adalah aku."_

_"Stark," kau menjawab pertanyaannya sambil melemparkan kain putih yang cukup lebar._

_"Stark, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"_

_"Kita akan melakukan apapun," kau menjawab dengan suara tegasmu._

_"Oke, kemudian kemana kita akan pergi?"_

_"Kemanapun," ucapanmu membuat bocah tersebut memandangmu lekat-lekat. "Tapi tetaplah bersama." Bocah berambut hijau tersebut menarik ujung bibirnya—membingkai sebuah senyuman di wajah polosnya—sesaat setelah ia mendengar kalimatmu._

_"Selamanya."_

**##**

Dan dengan bayangan terakhir itulah, kau sukses memejamkan matamu untuk yang selamanya. Kau relakan tubuhmu terjun melayang mengikuti keinginan sang garvitasi sehingga menimbulkan sedikit debuman keras akibatnya. Meninggalkan berbagai macam kenangan serta pengalaman disana. Tetapi itu tidak penting bukan, Coyote Starrk? Karena yang terpenting bagimu adalah kau tahu, bahwa kau tidak lagi sendiri. Ya, kesepian itu sudah pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa pernah kau sadari sebelumnya.

.

.

_End_

.

.

Errr… Bingung gak kenapa Yurisa milih _pair _ini? Udah gitu, maksud _Hysteria Preamble _-nya darimana? Nah, bolehkah Yurisa sedikit menjelaskannya? Menurut Yurisa, Aizen-lah yang sudah membebaskan Starrk dari kesendiriannya—sesuai dengan _second POV _diatas, bukan? Nah, dari Aizen juga pintu kehidupan Starrk terbuka #alah, bahasanya. Iya kan? Karena Aizen, Starrk bisa datang ke _Karakura Town_, bertemu dengan _Gotei 13_ bahkan bertarung. Starrk bahkan berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bisa hidup berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya. Semuanya berawal dari Aizen, bukan? Ibaratnya, Aizen si pembuka pintu kehidupan Starrk, semacam itulah. Aduh, bener gak sih alesannya? Hahaha, mohon dimaafkan deh apabila ada kesalahan pada Yurisa dalam mengartikan tema bulan ini.

.

So, bersediakah kawan mereview fict abal ini?


End file.
